uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
1Sa 8/kjv
: }|1| 8:1 And it came to pass, when Samuel was old, that he made his sons judges over Israel. }} : }|2| 8:2 Now the name of his firstborn was Joel; and the name of his second, Abiah: they were judges in Beersheba. }} : }|3| 8:3 And his sons walked not in his ways, but turned aside after lucre, and took bribes, and perverted judgment. }} : }|4| 8:4 Then all the elders of Israel gathered themselves together, and came to Samuel unto Ramah, }} : }|5| 8:5 And said unto him, Behold, thou art old, and thy sons walk not in thy ways: now make us a king to judge us like all the nations. }} : }|6| 8:6 But the thing displeased Samuel, when they said, Give us a king to judge us. And Samuel prayed unto the LORD. }} : }|7| 8:7 And the LORD said unto Samuel, Hearken unto the voice of the people in all that they say unto thee: for they have not rejected thee, but they have rejected me, that I should not reign over them. }} : }|8| 8:8 According to all the works which they have done since the day that I brought them up out of Egypt even unto this day, wherewith they have forsaken me, and served other gods, so do they also unto thee. }} : }|9| 8:9 Now therefore hearken unto their voice: howbeit yet protest solemnly unto them, and shew them the manner of the king that shall reign over them. }} : }|10| 8:10 And Samuel told all the words of the LORD unto the people that asked of him a king. }} : }|11| 8:11 And he said, This will be the manner of the king that shall reign over you: He will take your sons, and appoint them for himself, for his chariots, and to be his horsemen; and some shall run before his chariots. }} : }|12| 8:12 And he will appoint him captains over thousands, and captains over fifties; and will set them to ear his ground, and to reap his harvest, and to make his instruments of war, and instruments of his chariots. }} : }|13| 8:13 And he will take your daughters to be confectionaries, and to be cooks, and to be bakers. }} : }|14| 8:14 And he will take your fields, and your vineyards, and your oliveyards, even the best of them, and give them to his servants. }} : }|15| 8:15 And he will take the tenth of your seed, and of your vineyards, and give to his officers, and to his servants. }} : }|16| 8:16 And he will take your menservants, and your maidservants, and your goodliest young men, and your asses, and put them to his work. }} : }|17| 8:17 He will take the tenth of your sheep: and ye shall be his servants. }} : }|18| 8:18 And ye shall cry out in that day because of your king which ye shall have chosen you; and the LORD will not hear you in that day. }} : }|19| 8:19 Nevertheless the people refused to obey the voice of Samuel; and they said, Nay; but we will have a king over us; }} : }|20| 8:20 That we also may be like all the nations; and that our king may judge us, and go out before us, and fight our battles. }} : }|21| 8:21 And Samuel heard all the words of the people, and he rehearsed them in the ears of the LORD. }} : }|22| 8:22 And the LORD said to Samuel, Hearken unto their voice, and make them a king. And Samuel said unto the men of Israel, Go ye every man unto his city. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *